Give it a Go?
by Venatus75
Summary: Spike has long since liked Rarity, and when Twilight Sparkle decides to hold a party and she's invited, Spike must decide if he will build up enough guts to tell her how he feels.  He is determined to do so, but he's been before and still chickened out...
1. Chapter 1

It was mid morning, and Spike had just woken up when he heard somepony climbing the stairs up to the second floor of the library where he slept. Twilight Sparkle entered the room looking wide awake, as Spike laid completely still in his bed. He was still tired and was trying to act as if he was still asleep.

"Spike? I know you're awake… Come on get out of bed we have to clean up!"

Spike groaned and replied, "Fine…. ugh, what'd you say now?" As he said this, Spike sleepily rolled out of his bed which lied beside Twilight's, which had already been tidily made.

Twilight helped Spike out of bed and no sooner had his feet touched the floor, than she made his bed with a glow of her unicorn magic. "Well, I've decided to have a party with some friends later tonight, and we need to clean the library up before I can start inviting them over."

"Aw, come on Twilight. I was hoping I would just have to help you study today. That usually leaves me a while to, I dunno, take a nap?" replied Spike as he moved around the library, picking up several books tossed about.

"Well Spike, I don't know what to tell you. Let's get started and I promise you I won't make you do too much the day after the party."

"Okay, thanks. Who all's gonna be at the party anyway?"

"Well Pinkie Pie is out of town with the Cakes, but Applejack and Rainbow Dash are coming. Fluttershy can't make it either. She's busy with some sick animals today. Oh, and I almost forgot, Rarity is coming as well."  
>Spike's heart jumped at the sound of Rarity's name. He had long had a crush on her, since the first day he had seen her. Spike instantly changed his mind about this party knowing that Rarity was coming. Maybe this could be the day he told her about his feelings. "Well, we'd better get started then!" Spike replied, eager to get on with the night so he could see Rarity. After tidying up a bit, they set out a round table with various drinks and snacks set up in the kitchen. Then, they waited.<p>

Later that evening, Applejack was the first to arrive, opening the door and letting out a hearty greeting, "Hey there Twilight! Am I the first one here?" She also set down a bedroll she had brought with her while saying this.

Welcoming her, Twilight replied, "Hey there Applejack!" Motioning her inside, she continued, "Yeah, you're the first one here. There're some snacks in the kitchen if your hungry, but I guess we'll just have to settle with a chat until-", Twilight was cut off by the sound of knocking on the door.

"Oh, I wonder who that is."

Twilight approached the door, opening it quickly in anticipation to get the party started. She was greeted by Rainbow Dash, toting a sleeping bag on her back. "Hey, what's up?"

"Not much, how about you?" The three ponies continued exchanging pleasantries for a while, but Spike was beginning to worry that Rarity wouldn't make it. He was looking forward to seeing her tonight. Just as Spike was about to go to bed early out of sadness, he heard a gentle knock on the door and his heart soared for a moment.

Spike rushed to the door, and then slowed down, and opened the door to see who it was. It was indeed Rarity, as he had expected. He then greeted Rarity, trying to sound as proper as possible, "Welcome, milady."

"Oh hello there Spike darling. You are just such a little gentleman, Spikey."

Spike would normally be annoyed by that nickname, but when it came from Rarity it brought him a feeling of happiness little else could provide. "Thanks… Why don't you go, uh, say hi to Twilight, I need to go… uh… grab… something."

"I think I'll do just exactly that, ciao Spike!"

Spike's mind was racing, thinking, 'Oh jeeze, don't freeze up Spike!' Spike may act cocky when Rarity isn't around, but when she is Spike simply melts. Spike hurried upstairs to go, 'grab something', but he was actually just buying some time to give himself a little pep talk. Talking to himself, Spike whispered, "Come on Spike, this is it. A chance you've been asking for and here it is. Just don't. Freeze. Up!" Convinced he could do it, Spike headed back downstairs. He didn't see Rarity anywhere, so he decided to check the kitchen to see if she was getting a snack. Spike stepped into the kitchen quietly, the other ponies not even noticing him as they played some sort of game in a circle. Sure enough there she was. Giving himself one last slap on the face to do it, Spike approached Rarity. "Hey Rarity, how's your… store been doing?" Spike swallowed a gulp of air in his nervous state.

"Oh, hello there Spike. It's been doing just marvelous dear. I've been so busy though, this is my first day off in weeks! But, business is good, and that means I'm good."

"That's cool. Hey Rarity, there's something I've been… uh… meaning to tell you for a while now."

"Yes Spike?"

"Well… it's that… I um… kinda have a... a…" Spike stuttered as he started to blush. "I kinda like… uh…" Spike stalled as he screamed inside his head, 'DON'T FREEZE UP!" But it was to no avail, and Spike's nerves got the best of him. He retreated to his bed upstairs, blushing furiously and leaving Rarity behind to wonder what just happened.

As he lay there in bed, Spike still heard everypony else downstairs socializing. Twilight had just assumed he was tired, and Rarity made no comment to everypony else about what Spike had said. After a while, the ponies started to go to bed, on the same floor that Spike and Twilight usually slept. Spike, having trouble falling asleep, started to stare at Rarity without noticing it himself. He simply looked at her with drowsy eyes until he eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, Spike was the first to get up. He found that his body was still turned toward Rarity and her bedroll. He tiptoed past the ponies, heading downstairs to make everypony some breakfast. He was still nervous and slightly saddened at his failed attempt to tell Rarity about his feelings, but he was determined to try again. As if God had heard a solemn prayer, Rarity said from behind him in a sleepy voice, "Good morning Spike."

Spike turned around to see that Rarity's mane had already been brushed, and said "Oh, good morning Rarity. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I slept just marvelously. But Spike? What were you trying to tell me yesterday? Before you ran upstairs."

"Oh… uh, I dunno, can't remember. Well… it's kinda that… you just seem really nice and all. I was gonna ask if you wanted to… hang out sometime."

An extremely awkward silence followed, lasting at least a minute. Then Rarity said, "Um, do you mean as friends Spike?"

Spike then took a deep breath, looking at the floor and kicking the air a bit before saying, "No… Rarity… I've had a… a crush on you for kinda a while now. I was hoping maybe we could just… go out… sometime?" The entire time Spike was saying this, he was blushing so hard you would have thought he was a red dragon from the neck up.

"Oh. I… I don't quite know what to say Spike." Rarity replied, now also blushing. "I'm flattered… but… I don't quite know Spike. I'll… I'll have to think about it."

Spike instantly became both the happiest and the saddest man in the world. On one hand, he had just told Rarity about his feelings, and she said maybe. But that maybe… it could be a no. "Uh… thanks Rarity. Are you hungry?" Spike asked, pointing to the pan of eggs he had been making for everypony.

"Sure Spike, I'd love some breakfast."

At that moment, Rainbow Dash came downstairs, yawning, and managed to ask "Did someone say breakfast? I'm starving!" Spike served both Rainbow Dash and Rarity, and Twilight and Applejack as they came down. Everypony started socializing about how much fun they had last night as Spike went upstairs to take a shower. When he finished and came down, everypony was leaving, and he went to go say goodbye. As he said goodbye to Rarity, she slipped him a note before blushing lightly and heading out the door. Spike was so excited he raced back upstairs to read it. But, when he arrived, he was unsure whether he wanted to open it or not, being to nervous about if it was a yes or a no. He was sure it was about that due to the light blush Rarity had shown as she gave it to Spike. After a moment of thought, he then decided to open it and not throw away this chance. He smiled as he began reading Rarity's beautiful handwriting;

_Dear Spike,_

_I was quite startled by your confession. I really am flattered, but I'm still not quite sure about the whole idea. However, I have decided to… look into it, for lack of better words. Meet me at my store tomorrow afternoon at 12:00. Please be there, I wish to speak with you._

That last sentence made Spike's heart jump out of his chest. Rarity had given him a chance! Spike's head was filled with a Hallelujah Chorus as he eagerly and impatiently awaited the next day. Time simply could not go by fast enough!

That next day, Spike woke up early with Twilight, hoping to get all of his work done before two-o-clock so that he could go in see Rarity in time.

"Wow Spike, this is a rare event. You woke up early! Well, earlier than usual that is. It's eleven-o-clock" Twilight said as she noticed Spike walk down the stairs.

"Yeah yeah, don't get used to it haha. I just want to get my work done early today so that I can go out and do some stuff." Spike replied. "Suppose I'm a little late getting up though" Spike muttered to himself quietly, remembering he had to be at the Carousel Boutique at twelve-o-clock.

"What work? I told you a couple days ago I wouldn't make you do anything the day after the party. Go on, go do whatever!" said Twilight with a generous smile on her face.

"Really? Thanks Twilight!" Spike replied as he rushed out the door "Bye!" Once he was outside, Spike took out the note, and re-read it to check what time he had to be there. 'Okay, I have to be at the Carousel Boutique at twelve? It's eleven now, so I'd better head on over there', Spike thought to himself. When he arrived at Rarity's store and home, the Carousel Boutique, Spike knocked on the door and checked a nearby clock. It read 11:45, so he was a bit early.

Rarity opened the door, and said "Oh hello Spike. Come in, come in." As Spike walked inside, Rarity closed the door behind him and motioned him towards a couch, where they both sat down. "Well… Spike, I'm still not sure what to say. I've always know that you had a nice liking for me, but not quite like this."

"Yeah… Sorry about it… being kind of weird. I just… get kinda nervous around you. You're just so beautiful and all." Spike said, blushing a bit out of nervousness.

"Oh, thank you Spike. It's quite alright, though. After some thought, I've decided to give you a go though." Rarity replied, edging towards Spike and putting her hoof in his hand.

Spike blushed harder yet, and then said back to her, star struck, "Really? Thank you… Thank you so much Rarity." He then gripped his hand around Rarity's hoof.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after Rarity invited Spike to the Carousel Boutique, Spike awoke feeling that something was amiss. He looked over to find he was up before Twilight Sparkle! He had been so happy last night that he fell into a deep and fulfilling sleep almost instantly. Spike had expected to get a good rest, but waking up before Twilight? That was something to check off of a bucket list. Spike tiptoed downstairs, hoping to get something to eat before Twilight woke up and put him to work. As he poured a bowl of cereal, Spike's thoughts began to dwindle back to yesterday. Before leaving Rarity's shop yesterday, Rarity and Spike had talked a bit about what they might do about the publicity of their relationship.

"_Well I honestly don't mind who knows Rarity, it's just that we're together that matters to me." Spike had said._

"_Well, I don't know. I'm not quite sure what people would think of a pony-dragon couple. And then, there are our ages as well.… Anyway, I simply cannot think of it ever occurring before!" Rarity had replied, a bit more worried about her public image than Spike did, being the owner of her own business._

"_There's a first time for everything I guess Rarity. But if you don't want anypony to know, consider my lips sealed!" Spike had said as he strengthened the grip he had on Rarity's hand affectionately._

"_Thank you Spike, I appreciate that immensely." Rarity had said with a glow of gratitude, leaning in to give Spike a hug which he gladly accepted. Spike thought he heard somepony going up the stairs to the floor above as he embraced the hug, but quickly dismissed it._

As he awoke from his flashback, Spike heard hoof steps coming down the stairs. He quickly put on a dull face as if he had just woken up.

"Spike? Am I still dreaming or are you awake before me?" Twilight asked in state beyond shock.

"This is all a dream! Go back to bed and leave Spike alone today!" Spike joked, putting on a mystical face much like Zecora's.

"Ha ha, that's very funny Spike. Let's hurry up and eat, I plan on doing a lot of studying today." Twilight replied in a sarcastic manner at first, but quickly changing to a serious tone while pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Sure thing Twi!" Spike said back in an as uppity voice as possible, trying to hide his distaste. What Spike really wanted to do today was, of course, go see Rarity.

- After eating and doing a couple of chores, Spike looked at a clock on the wall. It read 12:00 PM, and Spike shed some sweat of relief. They had been working for quite a while, it was certainly a good thing that Spike got up so early today.

"Okay, Spike, I think that's it for today. You're free to go." Twilight said.

"Thanks Twilight, but don't think twice if you need me, just let me know!" Spike called as he ran out the door. He was headed for, where else, the Carousel Boutique. On his way over to Rarity's, Spike stopped into the Cakes' store to buy a cupcake for Rarity.

"Hello there Spike, what can I do for you?" Mrs. Cake asked Spike as he approached the counter.

"Oh hey Mrs. Cake, how's business going?" Spike asked as he eyed over the assortment of sweet treats they had on display.

"It's going just fine Spike, thank you" she replied.

"That's good. Hey, this cupcake looks pretty good!" Spike said as he pointed towards a cupcake almost the size of a small cake, with a vanilla chocolate chip breading and chocolate frosting. "How much is it?" Spike then asked.

"Oh, it does look pretty yummy doesn't it? Lemme see… That'll be 5 bits please!" Mrs. Cake said back with a warm smile on her face as she put the cupcake on the counter.

"Okay… Here you go, five bits." Spike said, taking the cupcake in a bag and exiting out the door. "Thanks Mrs. Cake!"

- When Spike arrived at Rarity's shop, he knocked on the door, pondering a last minute decision if he should hide and surprise Rarity with the cupcake or just give it to her outright. He decided to just give it to her, seeing as the bag was rather large and noticeable. When the door opened though, it was not Rarity that answered. Instead, Sweetie Belle sat at the door.

"Hey Spike, what brings you here?" Sweetie Belle asked in her upbeat, childish tone.

Spike's mind was trying to think of a way to get past Sweetie Belle, failing miserably, when Rarity came out from behind Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie, could you go up to your room? It looks like Spike has brought me some materials I asked him to buy me." Spike instantly thought to himself why he hadn't thought of that.

"Okay Rarity!" Sweetie Belle replied as she started up the stairs, actually listening to her sister for once.

Once Sweetie Belle's door had been slammed shut, Rarity started to say, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry about Sweetie Belle I tried to get her to-" but she was interrupted by Spike saying;

"It's alright, she's not that big a deal. Anyway, I got a cupcake for you on my way over here from Sugarcube Corner!" Spike said, pulling the cupcake out of it's bag and showing it to Rarity.

"Thank you so much Spike! It looks delicious! Let's split it now, I've been starving all day." Rarity replied with an expression of surprise and joy.

"Okay, sounds good, it is pretty big haha!" Spike replied. "Just let me go grab a knife-"

"Oh no Spike, it's quite alright. We are going out are we not?" Rarity said, cutting Spike short. Rarity then leaned in to take a bite of the large cupcake.

"Oh, I thought you might want to cut it. Oh well!" Spike said as he also took a bite, clearly being unphased by sharing it. As Rarity took another bite, some of the frosting got on her cheek. Spike, feeling a bit hyper from doing chores for a couple hours, leaned in without a thought and sneaked a kiss to Rarity, cleaning it off. "There, you had a little something there" Spike said afterwards.

Rarity began blushing furiously, slightly embarrassed by Spike's advance. Noticing this, Spike quickly added "Sorry… I shouldn't have done that… We've only been going out for a-"

Rarity, quickly regaining her composure, leaned in and kissed Spike on the cheek as well. "It's okay." Rarity replied, her blush deepening even through enjoying the affection. Spike began blushing harder yet than Rarity, stumbling to say "I… uh… thanks… uh… that…. That was nice…", not quite sure how to put it.

"Yes… it was wasn't it?" Rarity agreed after a short silence. "Do you want… to try it again?" Rarity hesitantly asked, deepening her blush further yet.

"Uh… Yeah. I think I'd like that…" Spike replied, shyly looking away before returning an intimate gaze to Rarity. Rarity started to lean in to kiss Spike, as Spike himself did the same. They each hesitated a moment before pressing into a gentle conjoining of their lips. Spike began to reach around Rarity, holding her in a sweet embrace of passion. She returned this, gripping Spike tighter than he did to her. They stayed like this, shifting their arms once in a while, for a few minutes before pulling away.

"I… I don't quite know how to… to describe that Spike, other than the fact that it was wonderful" Rarity said, looking at Spike with a feeling of deep intimacy.

"Yeah…" Spike said bluntly, at a further loss of words than Rarity was. As he happened to look outside, the sun was setting. It had not been minutes, but hours they had been like that. "Whoa… It's getting late. I should probably get going before Twilight suspects something." Spike said, astounded at how long it had been.

"Oh my, it has been a while, hasn't it? Well, goodbye Spike. Try to come by tomorrow, will you?" Rarity replied, equally shocked.

"Sure thing Rarity," Spike replied, before adding "love you." He then started towards the door.

"I… I love you too Spike." Rarity said back as Spike opened the door. After he left, Rarity heard a noise on the stairs.

"Okay, could you explain what just happened?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"What! Were you watching the whole time?" Rarity replied, not sure if to be furious or scared of how much she saw.

"Not the entire time, but what do you expect? You'd sent me up to my room for almost four hours!" Sweetie Belle replied.

'Four hours? My god!' Rarity thought. "Well… as I'm sure you figured out… Spike and I are in a relationship now. He told me about his feelings for me a few days ago at Twilight's party. I decided to see what it would be like, and here we are. Things just got a bit out of hand tonight. Please, don't tell anypony though! We're not sure what everypony would think…" Rarity sheepishly replied.

Sweetie Belle then said, "Well I figured you two were going out, just kinda wondering when it started. And don't worry, I won't tell anypony. Seriously though, a few days ago, and you're already making out for-"

"WE WERE NOT MAKING OUT! We were… well. Yes, we were 'making out', I guess." Rarity replied with first rage, and then a calmer tone.

"Haha, duh. But if you ever want some privacy, just let me know. I'll go to the Cutie Mark Crusader clubhouse or something" Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh, thank you so much darling! That would be wonderful. I don't want to seem rude, but Spike may be coming over again tomorrow" Rarity said with an as thankful and happy voice as possible.

"No worries, Rarity. I'll be out with my friends tomorrow. I'll try to see if I can spend the night" Sweetie Belle replied jokingly.

- Back at the library, Spike walked in the door to see Twilight looking at him from a table. Closing a book she had been reading, she asked, "Where have you been all day? It's been almost 4 hours haha!"

"Just took a walk by Applejack's farm, it was really relaxing." Spike lied, before continuing "I just lost track of time I guess."

"Well try not to next time, okay?" Twilight responded, unaware of his bluff.

"Okay, I'll try to Twilight. I'm pretty tired though, gonna head off to bed. G'night Twilight!" Spike said, being entirely truthful about the last part. Somehow, being with Rarity had tired him out.

"Sweet dreams, Spike." Twilight said before getting up to grab yet another book.

As he lie there in his bed, Spike began to think about the day's events. He had finally kissed Rarity! After all this while, he had admitted his feelings, developed a relationship, and finally, kissed Rarity! This was going better than he could have ever dreamed! As he gave himself a pat on the back, Spike closed his eyes and was presented with sweet dreams of his girlfriend. No… of his love.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike began to crawl out of bed, moaning and groaning as usual. He hated mornings. "Ugh… I'm so… hungry." Spike said to himself, nearly crawling across the ground to the stairs. As he finally reached the bottom stair, he found a note from Twilight. It said;

_Hey Spike, I went to Rarity's, I haven't talked to her since the party and I though I'd just go say hello. I'll be back around noon. Start getting a few chores done please. Feel free to wander town for a while, but don't make plans. We've only been doing a little bit lately, and I plan to do a lot when I get home._

"Aw, come on" Spike muttered to himself. "I gotta work all day? That sucks…" Spike said as he continued to talk to himself. He tidied up a bit around the library, picking up a few books, making his bed, and sweeping before heading back upstairs. He decided to take a shower before going out, on the off-chance Rarity wouldn't be playing dress-up with Twilight all day as they caught up with each other.

Afterwards, Spike headed outside, not an idea in his head as to where he could go or what he could do. He decided to just wander until something came to him. So as he walked about randomly, his thoughts began to come back to Rarity again and again, until he finally decided to sit on a bench and just think. 'I kissed Rarity… And she enjoyed it just as much as I did. And she said she loved me… But when Rarity first gave me a chance, she said she didn't want anypony to know. I didn't think much of it at the time, but why? Was she embarrassed by me? No… she loves me. She said so. Well… I don't know… Wait a second, how ridiculous do I sound here? This is absurd, she said she loves me. And that's not something somepony would lie about…' Spike began reassuring himself, though he wasn't sure still. After realizing how much time had gone by, about a half hour, Spike got up and started heading back to the library. Maybe Twilight was back, and he could go see Rarity. When he arrived back at the library, Twilight was not yet home. Spike, feeling a tad tired, decided to take a nap for a while. As he pressed his foot upon the final stair, he heard the library door open. "Great..." Spike muttered to himself before heading back downstairs to greet the guest.

"Hello? Is anypony here?" said a familiar voice. "Spike? It's Twilight, I just got back from Rarity's."

Spike's heart jumped a bit as he began thinking to himself, walking towards the stairs, 'Awesome, now I can go see Rarity! Well… Twilight might be suspicious if I leave the second she gets home. I'll just have to wait a while.'

"Okay Twilight, I'll be down in a second!" Spike said quickly, realizing he hadn't answered Twilight yet.

"Okay Spike! You ate breakfast, right?" Twilight asked up the stairs as Spike walked down them. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were still upstairs."

"It's okay Twilight, and yeah, I did eat. How was Rarity?" Spike asked, not ashamed as he had asked things of the sort even before he started dating Rarity.

"She seemed a little… off," at this Spike panicked a little, but quickly it subsided as Twilight continued, "but other than that she was great. Apparently the Boutique has had a bit of a boom and she's starting to get loads of orders."  
>"That's cool, maybe I'll stop by later to help her out." Spike said, again not worrying, for he had done that several times before dating her.<p>

"I'm sure she'd appreciate it Spike, but there are a couple things I thought of that we need to do." Twilight replied, already starting to pick up a few things with a glow of magic from her horn. She then explained the chores they would be doing for the day, leaving to get started on her chores afterwards.

- It took nearly forever to get the chores done, or at least it seemed like that. Spike finished sweeping moments ago, leaning the broom up against a closet wall before saying "Well, assuming I have time left I think I'll go help Rarity." Technically, he wasn't lying. He would probably end up helping Rarity fill a few orders as they talked.

"Okay Spike, but it's already seven-o-clock so don't stay too long." Twilight said with a glance at a clock.

"Fine Twilight, I'll be back by four…" Spike replied slyly. "Don't worry, I won't be terribly long." Spike added after seeing a look of both discomfort and laughter on Twilight's face.

"Thanks Spike, have fun… helping Rarity… or whatever." Twilight said, but it was for naught as the door swung shut the second she finished speaking.

When Spike arrived at the Carousel Boutique, he knocked on the door lightly, waiting for an answer. A few moments later, Rarity opened the door, but she looked… off. Like Twilight said. Spike then noticed her mane was a little frizzy, and for Rarity that was like getting the entirety of your hair raised in static for most people. "Hi Rarity, is something up? Your mane… it's kinda…" Spike stumbled, both at nervousness for being with Rarity again and for trying to keep it nice so Rarity wouldn't go into an absolute rage.

"Oh hey Spike… Yes, my mane is a bit unkempt, I've quite a few orders to fill and it's rather stressful…" Rarity said, brushing her mane a bit with her hooves.

"Yeah, Twilight said so, I thought I'd come and help. What do you need me to do?" Spike asked, stepping inside as Rarity retreated back into her shop.

"Well… it's a bit of a one-person job at the moment. I'd love some companionship, however. Sweetie Belle is spending the night at one of her friend's house." Rarity said, returning to her desk where incomprehensible gibberish was written among scattered papers along with some numbers that Spike assumed were measurements.

"Oh, cool. So… do you want anypony to… know?" Spike asked.

"Well that was rather fast don't you think Spike? Well, you are right. It must be hard to keep it to yourself. Honestly, I think I'll stick with what I told you last time. For now, no… Maybe eventually. But there is a bit of a problem." Rarity said, still staring down at her desk full of papers.

"And what might that be, my dear Rarity?" Spike said, trying to cheer Rarity up, who looked mentally exhausted.

"You know my sister? Sweetie Belle? She… she kind of… eavesdropped on us yesterday. I had no choice, as she'd already heard too much. I told her the whole story. She took it well though, and even promised to get out of our- well… my- mane if you ever decide to come over and it's not too late."  
>"Oh that's it? I thought it was something bad!" Spike said, laughing a little from Rarity's concern.<p>

"Well, I appreciate you not minding, but I still do." Rarity said, so caught up in her work that she didn't even realize what she'd said. It wasn't that offensive, but it still hurt Spike a little. After shrugging it off, Spike started over towards Rarity.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anypony. As for you though, you need to take a break. Look at yourself!" Spike said, hugging Rarity as he did.

"I don't look that-" Rarity started as she levitated a mirror in front of her face. There was a bit of a silence, and then Rarity continued in a monotone voice, "I'll be in the shower. Help yourself to what's in the fridge… I may be a while." She then drifted towards her bathroom.

"Okay Rarity, thanks" Spike replied, holding his laughter until she was out of earshot. He then went into the kitchen to see what Rarity had to eat. After looking though the fridge, Spike picked out an apple and sat down to snack.

- An hour or so later, Rarity came down to a sleeping Spike. "Oh, he's just so cute when he's like that…" she said before heading into the kitchen to wake him up. "Hey Spike! Wake up, Spikey!"  
>Spike woke up nearly instantly at the sound of his nickname, but was at a loss for words when he opened his eyes. Rarity, standing in front of him looked absolutely gorgeous. "Whoa… Rarity… you… uh… look… You look gorgeous!"<br>"Thank you Spike, I aim to please. You were absolutely right, I need a break. Turns out those orders aren't due for another week! And I just got more than half of them done! At least I'll have a lot of free time this week." Rarity said, smiling as she realized how true the last part was.

"Yeah, that's true… God, Rarity. You just look… just freaking amazing..." Spike said, standing up from his chair.

"Thank you Spike... It means a lot, after such a tough day." she replied

"Sure thing Rarity" Spike said back, leaning in for a hug, which Rarity happily accepted. Spike gazed at her face, deep in thought but without thought at the same time. He started to lean in…

"SPIKE? ARE YOU IN THERE? IT'S ONE IN THE MORNING!"

At this, Spike and Rarity jumped away from one another, frightened at the sudden noise. Their lucky they did so, because just then, Twilight came in the door, staring Spike down like a bull.

"Sorry for the lateness of the hour, my dear. Spike was being ever so helpful! Could he stay the night and help me finish up?" Rarity replied, quickly regaining her poise.

"Yeah, sorry Twilight… Could I please stay the night?" Spike said, ready to beg for it after being so close to Rarity's lips yet again.

Starting to calm down, Twilight started to reply back, "Are you sure Rarity? You have Sweetie Belle to-"

"Oh, Sweetie Belle is at a friend's house tonight, its fine. Besides, he was making my work go by so much faster I wouldn't mind putting up with him" Rarity interrupted, pushing Twilight back towards the door.

"Okay… just have him back by two tomorrow, okay?" Twilight said, giving up and starting to walk of her won accord towards the door.

"Sure thing Twilight, ciao!" Rarity said, closing the door as Twilight stepped out.

"Whadda'ya mean, 'put up with me'?" Spike asked.

"It was an act, can't get Twilight suspicious now, can we?"

"I suppose, but Rari-" Spike began, but was cut off from kiss from Rarity.

"I know it may not seem like it with all the hiding, but Spike… I'm beginning to like you quite a bit." Rarity said, joking and being serious at the same time.

"Thanks Rarity. I've always liked you like this, it's like a dream come true haha!" Spike said as he sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to him. "Come on, let's… try that again."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I don't get many comments, but those of you who are superawesomazing enough to do it, could you tell me if you want me to describe the make out scenes or just kinda imply them? I'm 99.999999999999999% sure I'm keeping this at a teen rating, so no clop stuff, but would you like me to go into detail like last chapter, a bit more detail, less detail, none at all and just imply it? I'm not gonna do less than imply it, cuz it's a freaking romance story though haha. Anyways, please leave some feedback in the comments, and thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Spike, after cuddling and kissing Rarity for a while last night, found himself to be dead tired. He wasn't sure why, he hadn't done much that day. Maybe it was just the sheer length of how length of how long he had been up? He wouldn't have any time to contemplate this, as when he tried to get out of bed, he found his 'bed', was the couch, and his 'pillow' was Rarity's chest. Her coat was pretty dang soft! 'Huh? Oh… oh yeah. I'm still at Rarity's… ', Spike thought to himself, seeming drowsy even in his mind. He then just lay down there, waiting for Rarity to blink her eyes open. He decided to attempt to fall asleep again after several minutes, to be met by a tired groan from his pillow.

"Ugh, good morning Spike. Did we fall asleep on the couch?" Rarity asked, still partially blinded from sleep.

"Yeah… I think so" Spike replied. They looked at each other, pecked a quick kiss, and got up from the couch. Heading to the kitchen, Spike stretched as he said, "Whadda'ya want for breakfast Rarity?"

"I don't know Spike, surprise me." Rarity replied, smiling as she did so.

"Sure thing" Spike said back, grabbing some eggs from the fridge and a pan from the cupboard.

As he turned the stove on, Spike heard hoofsteps on the stairs, followed by Rarity's voice calling, "I'm going to tidy myself up a bit while you cook, I'll be down in a bit darling!"

"Okay Rarity!" Spike replied as he broke open some eggs.

Rarity, being out of earshot of Spike, began thinking about her predicament as she brushed her teeth. 'Oh, Spike… What am I going to do? I... I think I'm really starting to like him… How will everypony react? He's a dragon, I'm a pony! This has got to be the first time something like this has ever happened!' She then paused her train of thought to spit up her toothpaste, before giving herself a stern look in the mirror. 'Why do I care if other people don't like Spike and I being together? If I love him, then we should be together!' Starting to smooth her frizzy mane with a brush, Rarity stopped mid-stroke. She had said, 'love'. And it… it was true. Rarity loved Spike. Continuing her morning routine, she finished within a few minutes and headed downstairs.

"Hey Rarity, breakfast's just about ready!" Spike said, having heard Rarity's hoofsteps before she said anything.

"Marvelous Spike, thank you for making it" Rarity replied, pecking Spike's cheek afterwards.

Blushing at this, Spike remained silent until he served Rarity her eggs and a couple of slices of fruit he had found. "Bon appetite, Rarity" Spike said with a heavy Italian accent, curling an imaginary moustache as he set down her plate.

Laughing, Rarity replied, "Thank you, Spike." She bent down to take a bit of the eggs, and her eyes glowed for a moment. "Well, give my compliments to the chef!" Rarity replied in a slightly more serious, but still joking tone. It did taste quite good; the best Rarity had tasted in a while.

After a breakfast filled with puns and jokes, Spike grabbed both his and Rarity's plate, taking them to the sink and cleaning them off.

"Spike? Do you want to go for a walk? It looks awfully nice out today" Rarity said, peeking her head out a window for the first time that morning. It looked to be around ten-o-clock, and the sun was shining through but a single cloud in the sky.

"Sure, sounds cool." Spike replied, heading for the door and holding it open for Rarity. "Ladies first."

"Thank you Spike" Rarity said, stepping out the door. After Spike followed suit, she held out a hoof for Spike.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to know about us?" Spike asked, reaching for Rarity's hoof hesitantly.

"I've given it some more thought, and Spike? I think… I think I love you. Nopony can get in the way of that" she replied.

"Really? I… I love you too Rarity" Spike said, blushing a bit as he did. He had no problem admitting his love for Rarity before they started going out, but that was just a young boy's crush. This was the real thing, though it didn't make it any less unusual for Spike, Rarity being his first marefriend.

Not even realizing or caring where they were going, Rarity and Spike found themselves at the edge of the Everfree forest.

"Do you wanna go inside?" Spike asked. He was a little afraid, but he certainly would not let Rarity see him cower over a forest. Besides, it was daytime and most of the nasty creatures in the Everfree Forest only come out at night.

"I don't know… well… The nasties don't come out until later right? Let's just head in a little ways, the sun is getting awfully hot" said Rarity, taking back her previous statement about it being a nice day. It was becoming dreadfully hot.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just go in a ways to get some shade in the trees" Spike replied. They walked into the heavily forested area, going through an opening in the trees which at one point may have been a path. Following it, Spike and Rarity simply leaned against one another, taking in the sight of the forest. Just as before, they had not realized where they were going, and soon found themselves veering off the trail. It was not until Rarity stepped into a puddle, screeching as she did so, did they realize how off course they had become.

"Spike, do you know where we are?" Rarity asked, before looking away from her (Dragonfriend? Coltfriend? I don't know what to put here, sorry for the break in the story) boyfriend's eyes to see a small pond. "I don't remember any ponds near the edge of the forest, we must have wandered quite a ways…" Rarity said, starting to worry.

"Relax Rarity, it's barely noon, it's not like we're running out of daylight. Let's enjoy ourselves, it's still really hot out!" Spike replied reassuringly before walking towards the pond.

"Spike, it's probably filthy! Don't go in there!" Rarity said

"Come on Rarity, loosen up. It's crystal clear too! Look!" Spike replied, dipping his toe in the water. It was almost as clear as glass, and no fish inhabited it.

"Still…" Rarity said as she looked into the pond.

"Oh come on Rarity! It's completely clean!" Spike said as he stepped further into the water. "It's just right too! A little cold, but that's pretty awesome right now." Spike said, attempting to further convince Rarity.

"If you insist Spike…" replied Rarity, hesitantly dipping a hoof in the water. As it dipped under, her face turned to a one of shock. It was just the right temperature! "Oh my, this feels marvelous Spike."

Spike smiled at this, waving Rarity further into the pond. "I told you Rarity! Now let's just relax and cool off a while before we go and try to find our way out of here" Spike suggested.

"It sounds like a plan to me, Spike" she replied, inching closer to Spike until they were right next to each other. They simply sat there, holding each other in a deep, intimate embrace. The water was so relaxing, they each began to drift into sleep. Before they did, however, Spike cuddled up into Rarity's chest, keeping them both warm in the cool water.

"I love you Rarity."

"I love you too, Spike."

- After lying in the pond together for a while, Spike and Rarity began to shiver a bit, the pond being a little cold. They got out and stood there, dumbfounded as to which direction to head in.

"Well… at least the sun will dry us off pretty quick…" Spike said optimistically.

"Yes… but that won't help us find our way out of the forest. I think we came from this way." Rarity said, pointing in the direction of a small clearing before the pond, "So let's head this way shall we?"

"It's as good a plan as any" Spike replied, starting to head off in that direction.

After a few minutes of walking, some rustling in nearby bushes afforded Rarity a swift turn of her head. She then strafed towards Spike, her eyes begging for comfort.

"What, were you scared by that noise in the bushes?" Spike asked, only to be replied to with a swift nod from Rarity. "Oh come on, it's still daytime, none of the baddies should be out yet." After a few more nervous glances from Rarity, Spike became serious. "It's okay Rarity, nothing is going to hurt you. Especially when I'm here."

"… Thanks… I just… I'm not particularly fond of the outdoors" Rarity replied.

"No problem."

After more aimless wandering, Spike and Rarity came to the edge of the forest, almost a complete halt to the trees in a near perfect line. A cottage could be seen in the distance.

"It's a miracle! We made it out!" Rarity exclaimed, happy to see even that single sign of civilization.

"Yeah… That looks like Fluttershy's house, doesn't it? We must not be too far from Ponyville" Spike said.

"Oh I do believe it is! Come now, I absolutely need a warm bath!" Rarity said back, her eyes bulging at the thought of a warm, cleansing bath.

"I'll leave you to it then, Rarity. See you later!" Spike replied, starting off towards the library.

"Oh come now Spike, you're just as filthy as I am. Come with me, we'll both get cleaned up" Rarity replied nonchalantly.

"Oh… um… okay. Thanks Rarity." 'Did Rarity just suggest what I think she did?' Spike thought to himself. 'Well… I mean it's not like ponies usually wear clothes and all… but still.'

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I remain true to my statement of no clop. This is just a bit… more towards 3rd base… Still. NO CLOP, SORRY.

- Upon arriving at Rarity's house, Rarity headed upstairs to her bathroom. She looked at Spike, motioning for him to leave. 'Okay, so she didn't say what I thought she did… Dang...'

After about a half hour of fiddling his thumbs and snacking on various foods, Spike heard the water stop upstairs, and perked up.

"Spike, are you still here?" Rarity called, heading down the stairs as she did.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind I took a little bit to eat, I was kinda hungry" Spike replied.

"Not at all, you're always welcome to my pantry" Rarity replied. "You may want to hop in the shower though, you're a bit… dirty."

"Like you weren't a little bit ago, haha" Spike replied as he went upstairs to clean up.

Rarity, having not eaten yet, took an apple for a snack and sat down at her table. She began thinking about herself and Spike, as she often did nowadays. 'I think I'm ready for ponies to know… Maybe we could tell Twilight first? She could keep a secret until we ultimately decide to let everypony know, and I'm sure Spike wouldn't mind having somepony he knows to confide in… I'll have to ask him when he gets out of the shower.'

A few minutes later, Spike came running down the stairs, still a little damp from his shower. His scales gleamed in the light a little as he did so, something only Rarity would notice.

"Spike, I think I'm ready for somepony to know about us… Do you think we could tell Twilight? I'm sure she'd understand" Rarity asked.

"Uh… Twilight… as in the one I live with Twilight?" Spike replied nervously.

"Yes, that one. Why do you sound upset?" Rarity said.

"Because I live with her..." Spike replied once again. "I… I guess if you want to. She could keep it secret until we really decide" Spike observed after thinking about it more clearly.

"That's why I thought she'd be a good choice" Rarity replied calmly.

- As Spike and Rarity headed towards the library, they did not show any open signs of affection, other than the short distance between them. They still were not one-hundred percent sure if they wanted everypony to know yet.

Spike knocked on the door of the library once they arrived, and it was quickly opened by Twilight.

"Oh hi you two, where have you been?" Twilight chirpily asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute dear, but could we talk for a while?" Rarity asked.

"Spike didn't go and get himself into trouble now, did he?" Twilight asked sternly, turning a stiff gaze towards Spike as she did.

"No, but let us talk, please. It is… rather important" Rarity replied.

"Okay… let's head upstairs, we can sit down for a while that way" Twilight said in a curious tone.

Once they arrived in the library loft, they each took a seat on a couch, Spike and Rarity sitting on one side and Twilight alone on the other.

"Rarity, could I tell her?" Spike asked.

"Tell me what?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, Spike" Rarity replied.

"Well, you know how a few days ago you had that party? When I realized Rarity was coming, I thought I might try to impress her or something. You know why… Anyway, I ended up talking to her, and I told her how I felt… She asked me to come see her the next day."

"No… you're not saying… HAHA! You guys had me going for a little while! Good one guys, where's Dash? Only she could've thought of this!" Twilight said, laughing hysterically.

"Twilight, my dear? I'm afraid he's quite serious… We are… seeing each other" Rarity interjected, causing Twilight's laughing to come to a halt.

"You're… You're serious aren't you?" Twilight asked.

"Yes we are, Twilight" Rarity replied. She then followed it up with a small peck on Spike's cheek, starting a blush on everyone's face, especially Spike's.

"You're the first, and let me make myself clear, ONLY pony to know of this, alright Twilight?" Spike said.

"…"

"Are you okay Twi?" Spike asked.

"Yeah… it's just… My little brother… is dating… one of my best friends…" Twilight said in a monotone voice, staring at the floor.

"Indeed she is. But Twilight, we don't know when we are going to let ourselves be made public, so keep this to yourself, okay?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah… no problem Rarity…" she replied.

"I'm going to get going, this must be a lot to take in at once. Have a nice night, Spike" Rarity said as she headed downstairs for the door.

"Goodnight Rarity" Spike and Twilight said in unison, though Spike's with a bit more enthusiasm.

"Listen… Spike… I'm going to head to bed… and try to wrap my head around this" said Twilight as she headed over to her bed near the edge of the room.

"Yeah… sure thing. Goodnight, Twilight."

"Goodnight…"

Spike had a quick snack downstairs before heading to bed himself. 'So… Twilight knows… And I have no idea what she thinks of it. Great. Well… at least it's a load off my shoulders…'

AUTHORS NOTE: It was a trap! Haha, sorry. No clop! At all! Period! I hope you guys enjoyed your slightly longer chapter, though I wish I could have made it longer. Oh well, at least I get to make everypony happy before they head to bed! :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave some feedback about how I handled the romantic scenes, I'm still debating about it. Though it was the most romantic chapter so far, it didn't have too many intimate moments actually. Either way! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Spike, having just woken up, groaned loudly as he rolled out of his bed. Twilight's bed, lying beside his, was empty but had not been made yet. "Huh… Twilight must've just gotten up if she hasn't started cleaning yet haha" Spike said, laughing at his own joke. Then, as if in response to his comment, Twilight came up the stairs and was looking at the ground. She had a bit of bed-head, and did not look quite all there. "Ugh… good morning Twilight."

"Huh? Oh… hey Spike" Twilight replied before letting out an exasperated yawn. "I didn't sleep too well last night, I don't think we'll be working on anything until I've woken up… This headache I have isn't helping either."

"… Sorry Twilight" Spike said, kicking his foot at the ground.

"Why's that?" Twilight asked, before realizing her mistake. "Oh… Rarity…" she said, lowering her voice's volume on the last word.

"It's just… I really like her. And she likes me…" Spike said. He was not yet willing to tell her they had said they love each other, but he wanted to get something out nonetheless.

"It's okay Spike… I might lose a bit of sleep over my little brother dating one of my best friends, but if you're happy…" Twilight said, smiling towards the end of her sentence.

"Thanks… It means a lot that you… that you're okay with it" Spike replied, returning the smile along with a blush.

"Yeah… Anyway, you ready for some breakfast?" Twilight asked, eager to change the subject.

"Sure, sounds good."

After breakfast, Spike cleaned up, Twilight's headache not letting her use her magic to help.

"Ugh… this headache is killing me!" Twilight exclaimed, putting a hoof to her forehead as she did. "Spike, looks like you're gonna get off easy today. I can't do anything!"

"Are you sure? I haven't done much lately, especially with me spending the night at Rarity's yesterday…" Spike replied, both in guilt and happiness.

"Yeah… go spend some time with your new marefriend why don'tcha?" Twilight said playfully, to which Spike blushed.

"I guess… well, thanks Twilight! Just don't try and study with that headache of yours, it'll only get worse!" Spike replied as he headed for the door.

"Fine, Spike" Twilight said, but it was in vain, as Spike had already ran out the door.

'So, where should I go? I don't want to seem too clingy with Rarity, even if I want to… I've gotta let her have some time to herself, especially with those work orders. I could… nah. Or I could go and… nope… Well… this kinda sucks!' Spike, without realizing it, had walked straight to the Carousel Boutique. 'Jeez, I guess I love Rarity even more than I thought! There it is again, that word. Love. Do I really love Rarity? I've never even had a marefriend before now, so this could just be that little crush again… No! This is love! A crush was what I had before I started dating her! Ugh, why does my head have to be so weird!'

Having not left the front of the Carousel Boutique, Rarity had eventually noticed a figure pacing out in front of her store through the corner of her eye, and went to inspect it. When she saw it was Spike pacing and throwing his arms into the air every now and again, she couldn't help but watch and giggle a bit. Once he stopped and looked around at a few ponies staring at him, she decided to walk out.

"Spike, what are you doing?" Rarity asked, not minding the various onlookers gawking at Spike's strange movements.

"Oh! Hey Rarity, I was thinking about what I should do today, and my feet just carried me here, weird isn't it?" Spike said, slowly at first as he analyzed his sentence for any hints they were seeing each other.

"Yes, that is a bit strange. Why don't you come in, help me with a few orders?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess I don't have much else to do today…" Spike replied. As he stepped into the Carousel Boutique, the onlookers dispersed, returning to their daily business. He turned around to close the door behind him, and then faced Rarity, who was already back at her table working on dresses.

"I know we've done a lot together the past few days, and I was going to give you a bit of space today, but that kinda went down the drain huh?" Spike said.

"What ever do you mean, 'give me some space'? I absolutely adore your company Spike!" Rarity said, looking away from her work for a moment to receive his answer.

"I don't know… I just don't wanna smother you and ruin this… it's just so perfect you know?" Spike replied, looking at the floor as he realized how stupid it had sounded.

"Don't you worry, the only time I don't want to be with you is when I'm extremely busy. Lucky for you, I'm just a little busy today. I should be done in a few hours, less if you could help me not make a liar of myself and help out, haha" Rarity said, giving Spike a hug in the process.

"Thanks Rarity… So what do you need me to do?" Spike asked, eager to help Rarity as he nearly always was.

"Could you go upstairs and fetch a medium sized, grey container? It should be rather heavy, it has some jewels" Rarity said, jotting down something on one of many scattered papers. "I need to see exactly what they look like so I can accurately plan what to make."

"Sure thing Rarity, I'll be down in a minute" Spike said as he headed for the stairs.

"Thank you Spike, with your help I'll be done in half the time!" Rarity said as Spike pounded up the stairs.

After a few hours of helping Rarity finish up her dresses, Spike was pretty tired. He must've climbed those stairs at least 30 times with how much Rarity needed from up there. When he confronted her as to why she was doing her work on the bottom floor in the first place, she replied, "Because I'm a lady and I can do as I please." Spike, not wanting to sour the mood, had simply accepted it and continued. Now, it was around one-o-clock, and both Spike and Rarity were becoming hungry for lunch.

"I'm running a bit low on food, would you like to go out to eat? I'll pay, it's the least I can do for how much you've helped me" Rarity said.

"Yeah, food sounds nice, but I simply can't feel right and let you pay the whole bill. I don't have any bits on me right now, but I'll pay you ba-" Spike said, being cut off by Rarity.

"Ah-ah-ah! I insist you let me pay after working you like a pack-mule on those stairs!" she countered.

"Fine, but I'm gonna help you out later to make up for it" Spike replied joikingly. "Do you want to… to just go as friends? Or do you not mind everypony knowing?"

"Perhaps we could go as a 'first date', and only show limited affection?" Rarity suggested.

"I guess I'll try to contain myself from kissing your beautiful face, haha!" Spike said, giving Rarity a quick peck before holding the door open for her. "After you, milady."

Blushing a bit from the kiss, Rarity replied, "Thank you Spike."

"So Rarity, where do you want to eat?" Spike asked.

"I don't know, let's just get something from one of the stands in the plaza" Rarity replied.

"Sounds good to me, I could go for some hay fries" Spike said. They began walking for the town square, where stands of various purposes were set up much like a market. Upon arriving, they went up to a mobile lunch wagon where a large, grey pony stood behind the stall.

"Hello, could I have a daffodil and daisy sandwich? And Spike you said you wanted some hay fries?" Rarity said.

"Yeah, I'll have some hay fries please" Spike replied.

"Okay, one minute please" the grey pony behind the stall said. He began making Rarity's sandwich and grabbed a basket of hay fries for Spike. "That'll be 10 bits, please."

"Sure thing, here you go" Rarity said as she handed the pony the money. She then grabbed her sandwich and Spike grabbed his hay fries.

"Thanks, have a nice day" Spike said as he headed for a nearby picnic table.

"You too, thanks for coming!" the pony behind the stall said.

Rarity followed Spike to the wooden picnic table, where they sat next to each other. Once they sat down, Rarity scooted as close to Spike as comfortably possible.

"I thought you said to act like it was our 'first date'" Spike whispered as he reached for some hay fries.

"Oh, for all anypony knows I'm just a comforting friend" Rarity replied, smiling.

"Whatever you say..."

As Spike and Rarity continued to eat in a majority of silence, a few ponies stared for ten seconds or so before continuing about their business, dismissing their closeness. A few ponies gazed longer than others, and Rarity began to blush on more than one occasion. Once they each finished their food, Spike took both of their garbage and threw it out in a public trash bin.

"Well, what shall we do know Spike?" Rarity asked as he walked back towards her.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Spike asked, returning the question.

"… I don't know either…" Rarity replied after a moment. "Perhaps we could fetch some dessert at Sugarcube Corner?"

"Sure thing, let's stop by the library so I can pay for my own treat, I don't like making you pay for everything" Spike said.

"Oh I suppose, though you're not really 'forcing' me to pay for anything" Rarity replied with a giggle as they set off towards the library.

"Twilight, are you here?" Spike called, awaiting a reply.

"Yeah, is that you Spike?" Twilight yelled from somewhere in the library.

"Yeah, I'm just stopping by to grab some bits for Sugarcube Corner. You want anything while me and Rarity are over there?" Spike asked as he headed upstairs for some bits.

"…"

"Twilight? Are you alright darling?" Rarity asked, walking into the side room where Twilight was sitting.

"Yeah… sorry about that… Just… still a little weird…" Twilight replied sheepishly.

"It's quite alright, darling. I understand it must still seem very strange… I find myself mulling over it a bit sometimes. The thing is though, we're getting along great. I can see myself with Spike for a while… A long while…" Rarity replied, drifting off more and more as she concluded her response.

"Yeah… I'm happy for you two, but… You understand, right? Imagine if Sweetie Belle was a bit older and I started dating her… Not that I would ever do that!" Twilight stumbled, trying to form an accurate analogy.

"Oh… oh my… that… that opens my eyes a bit. I'll attempt to refrain from being too… affectionate while you are around" Rarity stated, her eyes drifting off further yet.

"No need… I must get used to it eventually, it may as well be now" Twilight replied with a sigh, to which was thanked by Rarity with a smile.

"Sorry it took me so long, Rarity! I forgot where I put all my bits, haha!" Spike said, barging into the room, oblivious to the conversation just held.

"Oh it's quite alright, Spikey. We were having a little mare-talk" Rarity replied, using Spike's pet name.

"Oh, okay. Let's go, I think I saw one of those sapphire cupcakes in the display the other day!" Spike exclaimed, his mouth watering at the thought of the blue-gemmed pastry.

"Sounds like a plan to me! Would you like to join us perhaps, Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"Oh… no… it's quite alright… I have to uh… study some more" Twilight lied, to which both Rarity and Spike picked up on. They decided to leave it alone, knowing how awkward she must feel.

"Oh, have… fun… with that" Spike replied hesitantly as he headed towards the door to the library, Rarity following behind him.

- "Oh I sure do hope they still have that sapphire cupcake… The last one was so gooooood!" Spike said, his eyes drifting lazily as he thought about it.

"I'm sure they do Spike, it's not like there's many dragons around, haha!" Rarity reassured.

"Suppose you have a point there" Spike replied, laughing. As the pair walked up so Sugarcube Corner, not holding hands as to prevent attention, Spike reached into his pocket for his bit already knowing what he wanted.  
>"What're you gonna get Rarity?" Spike asked.<p>

"I'm not sure yet, but a brownie of some sorts sounds quite nice" Rarity replied.

A moment after opening the door to Sugarcube Corner, a loud, piercing voice shot throughout it.

"OH HEY RARITY! HEY SPIKE! What're YOU doing here?" Pinkie Pie said, smiling all the while.

"Oh hello there Pinkie deary… could you just… lower the volume, please?" Rarity asked, rubbing her ears as she did so.

"Oh, so sorry Rarity! What can I get for you, you giving Spike a treat for helping you out? I saw him go into your house a lot the past few days, have you been really busy? No, you said just the other day that you weren't busy! Why is it? Why IS it?" Pinkie asked, jumping repeatedly whilst getting higher and higher each time.

"Calm down Pinkie! It is for him helping me out, I had not gotten around to treating him until today!" Rarity replied, still rubbing her ears in agony although Pinkie's volume had gone down.

"Oh! Well, what do you two want?" Pinkie asked.

Rarity and Spike then began looking at the assorted displays amongst Sugarcube corner, Spike still looking after finding his sapphire cupcake just for fun.

"Could I have that… sapphire cupcake… please?" Spike said between sniffs of the sweet aroma of the sapphires.

"Sure thing Spikey! My Pinkie-Sense told me you'd be wanting a cupcake this week!" Pinkie said, not even knowing she had used Rarity's pet name for Spike.

"And I would like this absolutely gorgeous brownie over here, please" Rarity said, pointing towards a medium-sized brownie with all kinds of sugary sauces on it, including caramel, hot fudge, and cherry sauce.

"Oh, nice choice Rarity! It sure does look tasty!" Pinkie replied as she grabbed both Spike's and Rarity's pastries. Spike reached into his pouch, only to be met by a stare of death by Rarity.

"I said-" Spike started, only to be met by an intensification of Rarity's stare. It was nearing the magnitude of Fluttershy's stare. This quickly shut Spike up as she reached into her pouch and pulled out enough bits for the both of their treats.

"Thanks for stopping by today guys! Hope you enjoy those treats!" Pinkie said as she handed Spike and Rarity their chosen dessert.

"You're welcome deary! I'll be sure to stop by again soon!" Rarity replied.

"Yeah… and if you ever get another Pinkie-sign… don't hesitate to make one of these…" Spike said, trailing off as he began to eat it slowly.

- Once outside, Spike and Rarity had taken to yet another picnic table to eat their treats. Spike, eating his slowly to savor it's magnificent taste, was preoccupied and forced there to be little conversation. Once he had finished his treat, his eyes nearly rolled back in both happiness for it's taste, and sadness for it being gone. Rarity, still eating her brownie, took this chance.

"You seem to like that cupcake more than me, haha!" Rarity laughed.

"Sorry haha, it was just so good. Speaking of it, here's the bits I promised I would pay for it. What was that stare for, anyway?" Spike asked as he reached into a pouch and pulled out a handful of bits.

"Well, Pinkie Pie assumed I was giving you a treat. If I had been giving you a treat, then you certainly would not be paying for it, now would you?" Rarity replied.

"Oh… Yeah, I guess that makes sense" Spike said, blushing a bit as he realized how much Rarity had just saved them.

Rarity finished up her brownie, throwing it out in a nearby trash bin. They then began to head back to the library, as the sun was beginning to set.

"I've had a lot of fun today Spike" Rarity said as they approached the library. "You're definitely making it hard for me to not just hug you right in front everypony haha!"

"Sure thing Rarity, I had a lot of fun too. Maybe we could do this again. Like we haven't the past four days, haha!" Spike said, laughing lightly towards the end.

"Yes… Just come by the Boutique around one-o-clock, okay Spike?" Rarity said.

"Sure, I can't wait" Spike replied as he opened the door to the library, then stepping inside.

"Goodbye Spike…" Rarity said, before sneaking inside the library to give Spike a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye… Rarity..." Spike replied. He just couldn't quite get over Rarity kissing him, it was just… magical…

"Spike, is that you? Did Rarity leave yet?" Twilight said, not wanting to see the affection between the two.

"Yeah and yes. What, you don't wanna see us kissin and huggin?" Spike teased, prolonging the last three words.

Twilight blushed, before replying, "Yes, Spike. That is exactly it… Like I said, I uh… accept the fact you're dating. But I-"

"Don't wanna see our displays of affection, yadda yadda yadda. I know Twi, I'm just teasing you" Spike replied. "…But between you and me, we started doing this thi-"

"EEWW! That's enough for me!" Twilight exclaimed as she ran upstairs, not even hearing Spike's heavy laughter.

"Come on Twi, take a joke! I got you twice in a row! That's pretty bad." Spike said, laughing all the while.

"Just… Fine… you got me. But I'm going to bed, so goodnight Spike" Twilight said, forcing herself to giggle a little bit, not wanting to upset Spike.

"Sounds like a plan to me, I need to catch up on some of my sleep!" Spike said.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, here's chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed it! Now, to business. I'm considering asking for some pre-readers. Along with your guys usual comments, can you tell me your opinions on if you think I should get a prereader or two? Check my blog for a little more in-depth (by like, 2 sentances XD). And guys, I have 40 some trackers for this story. I get like, 10 comments a chapter. Give me more comments, it'll get the chapters out faster by motivating me! Again, hope you enjoyed this little bit longer than usual chapter. And no, I'm not increasing my minimum chapter length, that's still 2,000-1,800 words. I've just had 2 long chapters in a row.


	6. Chapter 6

Spike awoke to a constant pinging against a nearby window. It just kept happening over and over. 'Ugh… is it raining? I don't wanna get all wet on my way to Rarity's, it had better let up by then' Spike thought, but the noise only grew louder and more consistent. Twilight was still in her bed, fast asleep, so it must still be early, but after a half hour or so of failing to fall back asleep, Spike admitted defeat and dragged himself out of bed. Upon doing so, he noticed that the noise he heard was indeed rain, as he had thought. "Great…" Spike muttered just above his breath, as to not wake Twilight. His stomach growled, to which he responded with a rub and a dragging-like motion of his feet towards the stairs. "…food…" he mumbled, as he started to climb down the stairs. When he arrived in the kitchen, Spike was met with a fully stocked pantry. Twilight must have gone out shopping yesterday since she couldn't study with that headache.

"Pancakes sound good…" Spike said, reaching for some pancake mix. He proceeded to gather everything else required, which wasn't much, and began cooking. Soon after, Twilight came downstairs, her noise leading the way.

"Something… smells good…" Twilight said, entering the kitchen. "But why," Twilight said, pausing for a moment to yawn, "are you up so early? It's only six-o-clock!" Twilight asked, her eyelids droopy.

"Is it really only six? Geeze, this is getting a little unnatural… Anyway, the rain woke me up, and I couldn't fall back asleep. So I decided to come on down and just start my day" Spike replied steadily, having woken up a bit more since starting to cook.

"Good a reason as any, I suppose" Twilight said back. "As long as you're making food, I'm happy right now."

"Yeah, me too" Spike said, laughing. "So did you sleep well? Sorry about teasing you last night, it was just too good to pass up."

"More or less… It wasn't as bad as yesterday, but I didn't quite sleep like I usually do" Twilight responded.

"Well that's good, I guess" Spike said with a weak chuckle. "Hey, did you hear about this storm from Dash at all? Did she say when it'll stop?"

"No, she didn't mention it, sorry Spike. It's not even a storm really, just some rain" Twilight replied, gazing out the window.

"Suppose you're right. Hey, do you need anything done in the library? I got five hours until I'm supposed to be at Rarity's, and I haven't really been here as much as I should be lately..." Spike asked.

"Well, the whole place could use a bit of a general cleanup, but I do need something really big done. I've been getting into some chemistry lately, and I think it would be interesting to try a couple of experiments. The basement would be perfect, but I don't think anypony has gone down there in months… It's just absolutely filthy" she replied. "If you could clean up down there real good, it would cover more than just the past few days. It would take a while, but I'd really appreciate it and you would get a couple more days off in return."

"I like this plan!" Spike exclaimed, heading for the closet for cleaning supplies and then the basement. "I'll get started right now, it can't be that-" Spike started to say, but cut himself off as he opened the door to the basement. "Celestia help me…" Just as Twilight had said, it was atrociously filthy. A thick layer of grime and Celestia-knows-what on the floor, and in one corner there appeared to be a bit of mold. "May I ask how the HAY this happened?" Spike asked as he briskly turned his head around to face Twilight with eyes the size of the moon.

"Well, there may have been… complications… of a kind…" Twilight responded sheepishly, looking away as she did so.

"Uh huh… Well, I can tell you now, this'll take me a couple days. I'm still up for it though, I feel kinda bad about not being here the past few days" Spike replied, his eyes still agape. "I'll get started now, the sooner I start, the sooner it's over…"

"I really appreciate that Spike. I'll call you up around noon so you can, uh… get ready for your date…" Twilight replied, blushing slightly.

"Thanks Twilight. Before I do start, would you happen to have a hazmat suit? I don't want to get radiation poisoning and have to cancel my date" Spike said, laughing a bit at his own joke.

"There are some gloves in the closet where the cleaning stuff usually is" Twilight replied after laughing a bit.

"Thanks, I'll go grab those and get started. See you in five hours…" Spike said dreadfully, grabbing the gloves and heading downstairs.

"Spike, it's about time for you to get ready! Come on up and take a shower, but try not to track anything over the floor" Twilight yelled down the stairs after a look at the clock told her it was around twelve-o-clock.

Spike climbed slowly up the stairs without a word, his lower half completely covered in the same substance that adorned the floor of the basement.

"Are you okay Spike?" Twilight asked, concern covering her face.

"Yeah… just so… gross. I'm just gonna… just gonna go take a shower now. I'll be a while, so if Rarity comes by because I'm late, tell her it's probably because this stuff takes as long to get off scales as it does whatever is under that layer of stuff in the basement..." Spike said in a monotone voice, heading straight upstairs with his back stiff like a soldier's.

"Oh… okay then" Twilight replied with a look of confusion and deepened concern. "Well, try to hurry up so it won't come to that, it's impolite to keep a woman waiting, you know!" Twilight said, trying to brighten the mood.

"Yeah, you're right… I'll be down… eventually" Spike said with just the slightest bit more emotion than previously. He then finished his way to the upper level of the house, where he grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom. His eyes did not move from straight in front of him once.

Twilight had begun reading a book on common fungi and bacteria to see if she could find out what the grime in the basement was. She then heard the water from the shower turn on, followed by what sounded like a choir of angels…

Spike stepped out of the bathroom, still dripping a bit after toweling off from his shower. He went downstairs, and looked at the clock on the wall first thing. It was only about 12:35, so he had time to talk before heading out to Rarity's.

"Twilight, it has never felt this good to be clean in my entire life. Thank god that stuff came off my scales easier than the basement floor, but it still took forever!" Spike said with various arm motions to emphasize his rant.

Twilight laughed a bit before replying, "Well, I think I found a way to make it a bit easier for you once you get started on it again. You said it was really hard to get off, so I found a book on common fungi and bacteria, and found what we have. This book said that it's nearly impossible to scrub off, unless you use a compound of-"

"Twilight, you're losing yourself to the science… I don't understand half of what you're saying" Spike interrupted, a tease scowl on his face.

"Sorry Spike, you know how I get when it comes to science" Twilight replied with a quiet squee. "Hey, it's almost 12:40, you should probably head on over to Rarity's so you're not late.

"Yeah, I was just about to, but I wanted to say hi first, I was kinda messed up earlier" Spike said, laughing through his speech during the second half.

"You were, and I appreciate your concern" Twilight said after sharing a giggle with Spike. "Well, have fun, and I'll see you later!"

"Bye Twilight!"

Spike was walking through Ponyville, taking a more scenic route to the Carousel Boutique, as he still had another fifteen minutes or so before Rarity was expecting him, and once again, his thoughts began to wander. 'Hmm, I wonder what Rarity has planned? I need to get her something nice, or maybe take her to a _nice_ restaurant… But I need bits to do that. Maybe I could get a job? People will probably say no because I'm too young if I go to a restaurant and ask for an application, but maybe I could get a paper route at the Post Office, I dunno. I'll have to think about it…'

Before Spike knew, he was at Rarity's. 'Geeze, why do I always end up here without even realizing it when I think? It's getting kind of weird… Oh well, who cares?' He then proceeded to walk up to the door and knock, awaiting Rarity to answer the door. A few moments passed, and Sweetie Belle answered the door.

"Hey Spike, are you here for Rarity? She said she was expecting you any time now" Sweetie Belle asked with her usual crack in her voice.

"Hey Sweetie Belle, and yeah, I'm here for Rarity. Where is she?"

"She had to go to the bathroom, so I'll have to entertain you until she's done, I guess" Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh, okay. So… how exactly did you find out about… us?" Spike asked, having been wondering ever since Rarity told him.

"Well, when you came over Rarity told me to go upstairs until she told me I could come down, but you know that. You know how you two were…. Yeah…. For about 4 hours? I got bored, so I tiptoed down the stairs to see what was going on. I watched for a few minutes, but then you turned, so I ran back to my room" Sweetie Belle explained.

"I KNEW I saw something on the stairs! I could've sworn I saw something flash by out of the corner of my eye, but it wasn't there when I turned to look. Well, thanks for understanding and keeping it a secret so far" Spike replied.

"Sure thing, I may be a little filly, but I know which secrets deserve to stay secret."

"Spike, are you here? Sorry, I was caught up with an order I wanted to finish up" Rarity said as she came down the stairs. Spike knew she was lying from what Sweetie Belle told him, but decided to just go along with it so Rarity could keep her dignity.

"No problem, I was just talking to Sweetie Belle here" Spike said, nodding towards Rarity's sister. "So, did you have anything planned out in particular? I have no idea what to do today, really.

"Well, I thought that maybe we could just walk around until something came to us" Rarity replied.

"You couldn't think of anything either?"

"Not in the slightest."

Spike and Rarity strolled through Ponyville's center. Stalls of various goods and services dotted the streets and walkways here and there, where their tenders stood shouting to passersby about their quality.

"So, how's the Boutique been doing?" Spike said drawn out like, deciding to break the silence between the two.

"Well, it's been a little busy like I've told you, but I've managed, especially with your help the one night. I got so much done, even though it wasn't due for another week. More like a few days now, though. I might have to stay to my own devices tomorrow so I may finish them up, I don't want to end up leaving it for the last minute" Rarity replied, nuzzling Spike quickly when she came to the part about his help.

'Huh, maybe I can look around for some odd jobs tomorrow, since Rarity is gonna be busy. I still have to clean the library's basement, though.' Realizing he had not responded yet, Spike then quickly responded, "Yeah, I get what you mean. Twilight's giving me a huge job to do that'll get me some time off, so maybe I can work on that tomorrow."

"That seems to work out pretty well, I'm glad you're not upset" Rarity said, nuzzling Spike once again in the process.

"Why would I be mad? But Rarity… why are you being so affectionate? There are a lot of ponies around…" Spike said, looking side to side.

"Oh… right. Sorry, you're just so cute!" Rarity replied, blushing a little.

"Hey! I prefer handsome, or dashing" Spike said, exaggerating the adjectives and puffing his chest out.

"You're those too" Rarity said back, giggling throughout her short reply.

"Heh, thanks. You're pretty cute yourself, though. Well… cute isn't quite the right word… Maybe more like, beautiful" Spike replied, beginning to blush lightly.

"Thank you Spike, you are just too nice!" she replied.

"No, I really do mean it Rarity" Spike said, having newfound confidence in Rarity's gratitude. "You are one of the- no, the most beautiful mare I have or ever will lie my eyes upon. You are truly-" Spike was cut short by a kiss from Rarity. It was not a short, subtle kiss that they had shared discreetly, but a long, passionate kiss. Ponies were starting to stare after about five seconds. Gasps could be heard from throughout the gathering crowd, to which Rarity and Spike were unaware in the simple bliss of love.

"What in the hay are those two doing!"

"Whew Spike! Get some!"

"What's going on?"

These were just some of the various outbursts that could be heard. When Rarity finally broke away from Spike, she blushed harder than science could care to prove, and took Spike's arm and started dragging him towards the Carousel Boutique. Spike, still dazed from the kiss, simply went near limp and dragged his feet across the ground.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry for how long this took to write. I had up until the date started for God knows how long, but could not think of a decent date for the life of me. So I decided to go along with that! Also, I feel like I really did this chapter really half-assedly, but I really needed to get a chapter to you guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I've decided to try my hand at a cliffhanger! Thanks for reading, and please leave some feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

No really, though. Why are you guys doing this to me? Why am I getting so many reviews? Is it just one guy doing it constantly? They're all guests, so that's what I'm beginning to think. For fucks sake, it's clogging up my email all day every day for the past 4 days and my phone that has that email connected to it is going off, ALL DAY.

Now, if all of these happen to be legitimate, I'm sorry if I've offended you. I'm also sorry to tell you this will likely never update again. However, I'd like to know where all of you came from. Thanks, and once again, I'm sorry.


End file.
